Father Vincent
Etymology ヴィンセント transliterates from "Vincent," from Latin vincere (to conquer). Name of numerous saints. Also, name of Dutch Post-Impressionist painter, Vincent van Gogh (1853–1890). Appearance Oval face. Bald or shaven head. 50ish. Appears slightly taller''Claymore 2'', Scene 008, p. 142 than Clare—170cm (5ft 6.92in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 506 Personality Cheerful, grateful persona. Accepts Clare and her comrades, despite city prohibiting Claymore warriors. In charge of Rabona cathedral. Worked to repeal prohibition against Claymore warriors.Claymore 14, Scene 074, p. 17 History Early life unknown. 'Covert operation' 'Emergency request' In the cold open of the anime, a priest enters a cathedral chamber. The bloodied body of Father Van lies on the altar steps. The priest faints. Later, Vincent has meeting with other priests, where announces his decision to hire a Claymore.Claymore, Anime Scene 03 These scenes are absent in manga. 'New assignment' Rubel has a night meeting with Clare. A request came from the Holy City of Rabona. But since Rabona bans anything "unnatural," including Claymore warriors, Clare has to take Suppressant to return her eye color to "normal." Raki is to impersonate her younger brother.Claymore 2, Scene 005, p. 15; Claymore, Anime Scene 03 'First meeting' Clare poses as a travelling art dealer. After checking in at local Rabona inn, Clare and Raki visit Rabona Cathedral. She contacts Vincent in the baptismal chamber. She introduces herself with a prearranged codeword. He requests that they meet later that night.Claymore 2, Scene 005, p. 25; Claymore, Anime Scene 03 'Galk and Sid' 'Interference' After dinner, Clare leaps amid rooftops of city. She meets Vincent in a cathedral tower room. He explains how priests are being murdered. Before leaving, she asks him to take care of Raki should she be killed. He consents.Claymore 2, Scene 005, pp. 35–36; Claymore, Anime Scene 03 Galk and Sid attack Clare, who returns from night interview with Vincent. Sid throws three knives, which Clare catches and throws back.Claymore 2, Scene 005, pp. 38–43; Claymore, Anime Scene 03 Later that night, two guards are killed by the Voracious Eater.Claymore 2, Scene 006, pp. 47–50; Claymore, Anime Scene 03 'Interrogation' Next morning, Raki awakes and warns Clare that her eyes are silver again. She takes her Suppressant. City guards, lead by Galk and Sid, barge into room. They question Clare's whereabouts last night. Sid suspects Clare is a Claymore warrior. But Raki distracts Sid.Claymore 2, Scene 006, pp. 54–58; Claymore, Anime Scene 03 Later in the baptismal room, Clare again meets Vincent. She suspects a "Voracious Eater" is the culprit.Claymore 2, Scene 006, p. 62; Claymore, Anime Scene 03 'Second night trip' Leaping among the rooftops, Clare heads for cathedral. Galk and Sid intercept her again. While deflecting their attacks, another victim screams. Clare races inside cathedral, where Voracious Eater kills again.Claymore 2, Scene 006, p. 68–81; Claymore, Anime Scene 03 The Yoma attacks from behind. Galk and Sid arrive. Clare saves both from fatal attacks, but is wounded by the Yoma. She is left unconscious.Claymore 2, Scene 007, pp. 92–97; Claymore, Anime Scene 03 Despite Sid's protests, Galk brings Clare to Vincent's bedroom,Claymore 2, Scene 007, p. 104; Claymore, Anime Scene 04 where she remains comatose. With Raki at her bedside, she regains consciousness after a 2-day coma.Claymore 2, Scene 007, p. 119; Claymore, Anime Scene 04 'Yoma' 'Examining the suspects' Cathedral staff have surprise meeting. Despite Father Rodo's protests, Clare, not fully recovered from her injuries, exams each suspect—including Bishop Kamuri and even Vincent—but everyone proves human. Yet all have a Yoma scent.Claymore 2, Scene 008, pp. 129–143; Claymore, Anime Scene 04 The situation turns ugly as Rado verbally attacks Vincent. Clare finally reaches the last possibility. If Yoma can impersonate the living, what if one impersonates the dead?Claymore 2, Scene 008, p. 146; Claymore, Anime Scene 04 'Second Yoma fight' In the baptismal room, Raki waits, unaware that behind him, the "mummy" rises and morphs into a Yoma. Meanwhile, Clare races to the baptismal room.Claymore 2, Scene 008, pp. 150–153; Claymore, Anime Scene 04 During the ensuing fight, she bisects Yoma in two. On a later day, Vincent, Galk and Sid thank Clare and Raki when they leave the city.Claymore 3, Scene 010, pp. 63–68; Claymore, Anime Scene 04 '7-Year Timeskip' 'Sister Latea' Rabona becomes more tolerant, though Claymores are still forbidden.Claymore 14, Scene 074, p. 17 After Galatea deserts the Organization, she moves to Rabona and becomes a nun.Claymore 14, Scene 074, p. 21 'Agatha' 'Sending for help' When Galatea detects an Awakened Being in the city, she lures a Purge team from the Organization by releasing her Yoma Energy. Clarice and Miata are sent.Claymore 14, Scene 073, p. 63 During the bungled execution attempt, Agatha attacks the city.Claymore 14, Scene 075, pp. 42–43 Galatea ends up fighting both warriors and Agatha, as Agatha destroys the city.Claymore 14, Scene 075, pp. 65–66 3-way fight ends with Galatea, Clarice and Miata defeated.Claymore '14', Scene 077, p. 122 'Surprise visitors' The seven Ghosts arrive—Miria, Deneve, Helen, Cynthia, Tabitha, Yuma and Clare''Claymore 14, Scene 077, pp. 126–127—and fight to save the city.Claymore 15, Scene 078, pp. 9–37 'Aftermath' Miria puts Galatea in charge of Clarice and Miata. Later, Miria negotiates with Vincent in the cathedral, regarding Claymore status in the city.Claymore 15, Scene 080, p. 80 Later, Galatea speaks with Vincent about the Stigmata on Claymore warriors bodies. "That's the proof of us being half-human, half-Yoma. Because it shows that something resides in this body which should be avoided."Claymore 15, Scene 082, pp. 148–149 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:Human Category:Church of Rabona